Blood Rose: Forbidden Thieves
by ShinkuNoIto
Summary: Two sibling theives living with their father. One dective assigned to capture these theives, but what happens if this dective falls in love with one of them? Can they pull off double lives? Parings to be decided...for now. CHAPTER UPDATE
1. Prolouge

Blood Rose: Forbidden Thieves  
  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Author's Notes: This is a newly based story that I've come up with since I was due to the fact that I was busy watching Saint Tail and thinking of a story to write for Inu-Yasha. Thus I came up with a good fic story; so I hope you'll all enjoy reading this!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, although I wish I did.but I don't. The cast from Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Kagara Hiyoshi belongs to me.  
  
Prolouge  
  
Hidden amongst the shadows of a house, a slim figure could be seen although you really couldn't tell weather the person was male or female; the figure's body was mingled with the shadows making it impossible for any one to see unless you looked really hard though.  
  
The figure carefully watched the only last remaining lit house and waited till the lights went out, by then the whole neighbor hood was dark with only the street lamplights on. Jumping down from a nearby tree in stealth and silence, another figure emerged and walked up quietly to the other figure hidden in the shadows of the house.  
  
"We cannot stay here for long, imouto-chan, they will find us." A deep rich male voice said quietly barely above a whisper.  
  
"But 'Niisan, I don't want to leave." A feminine voice that sounded heavenly spoke softly at the same tone as the male said, "What about Okkasan and Otousan?"  
  
"Um.Imouto-chan, Okkasan, s-she's gone." The male figure stammered as he whispered quietly to the female figure. Soon the moon came out from behind the clouds, illuminating soft gentle blue eyes in the moonlight it wasn't enough to see all of his features.  
  
The soft delicate moonlight soon lit the female shadowed figure; it made her blue-gray eyes seem like gems, "Y-You mean that Okkasan..is...d- dead?" she asked in a alarmed hushed tone. All she got was a nod from the male figure, tears formed at the sides of her eyes.  
  
"Otousan said to meet him at the docks..hopefully the police will be of no menace to us tonight." The male figure said calmly with a tint of sadness could be heard in his voice.  
  
"Then lets go before the police find us." She said with alertness, "Without a doubt they will find us soon if we stay here."  
  
They both nodded to each other in agreement that they would leave, jumping up they landed with great ease and quietness on the roof of the house that they stood by. The two of them jumped from rooftop to rooftop in the neighborhood, until they came to a huge mansion; from the rooftop they where standing on which was three houses away they could see the police cars outside of the house.  
  
'Seems like they have found out that some thing happened to Okkasan.' They thought silently to themselves, but the two just left as quickly as they came. Hoping that they would not be caught themselves while they where heading towards the docks.  
  
~*~  
  
At the docks a elderly man with short black hair and blue eyes stood waiting by a huge private cruise ship, the harbor was empty no one was there but him. Smiling inwardly to himself thanking the gods that no one was able to see him and witness anything.  
  
'Where are they?' he thought to himself as he waited impatiently, 'I just hope that they haven't been caught by the police or else this would be bad.'  
  
He decided that he would wait on the decks of his private cruise ship; walking up the ramp he went inside past the many servants. Standing on the first deck of the ship, he prayed more like hoped that everything would go smoothly according to what they all planned. But the only thing that ever bothered him this particularly night was the death of his wife, Ayame Hiyoshi.  
  
'What bothers me is that, how Ayame got caught...it just doesn't seem right.' He thought to himself as he leaned against the rail of the ship.  
  
Just then a sudden yell jerked him away from his thoughts, "Hey..Otousan set sail the police spotted us!"  
  
He shouted out commands, to his servants to start raising the ramp as he ran to the control room. Thankful for his son's yell that got him out of his thoughts, he started the engine. Once he got conformation that his children where safely on board he speed off out of the harbor, not bothering to ever look back at the gleaming city of San Francisco.  
  
~*~  
  
For all we knew was that we were about six more feet away from getting to the docks at the harbor, but some how the police spotted us as we left from catching a glimpse of the mansion. The only thing racing though our minds right now was that we had to make a dash for the docks and pray that father was ready to set sail.  
  
"Dammit, how did they see us?!" She said as they ran and jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Her reaction made her brother smile as they kept their pace up, but just hoped that their bodies could hold out long enough till they got onto the ship.  
  
"Hold right there Black Wolves!" a male voice said from down below, dressed in a police uniform, "Your under arrest!"  
  
The two retreating figures paid no mind to their pursuers as they kept on jumping from the rooftops of houses with the police hot on their trails. From below the officer that shouted out at them pointed out to the others that they where heading towards the harbor's docks.  
  
As soon as they leaped over the locked up entrance gate of the harbors decks the ran past numerous dark warehouses, the two of them looked up a head and saw the ship glancing over their shoulders they saw that the police where hot on their heels.  
  
"Don't they ever give up catching us Niisan?" she asked her brother as she grabbed a small golden shell with a small inscription on it in dark purple ink. Throwing it behind her as they ran, once the shell hit the ground it exploded allowing the time they needed to get ahead.  
  
As soon as they got close enough to the ship her brother shouted out to the man on the deck, "Hey..Otousan set sail the police spotted us!"  
  
Holding his hand out to his sister, he smiled as he felt her gentle but firm touch of her hand in his as they jumped onto the retreating ramp of the ship as the police ran to the edge of the pier they where once in before they speed away.  
  
AN: Finally the prologue is done! Yes, now I'll finally be able to get started on the chapters; what a relief. This is a really, difficult to write since I've been getting writers block for the past week and it's not fun at all. Well I hope you will enjoy the fic that I have so very carefully have played out in my mind before writing it.  
  
Niisan (Oniisan): Brother  
  
Imouto-chan: Little Sister  
  
Otousan: Father  
  
Okkasan: Mother 


	2. Chapter One: Puzzling Matters and Still

Blood Rose: Forbidden Thief Love  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Author's Notes: I hope that you all enjoyed the prologue of "Blood Rose: Forbidden Thieves". This is a most complicated fic, so I'll explain to you soon on the relations of the characters. Although, my school year is almost over, I still have exams to do but that doesn't mean that I'll be neglecting the time I have with writing this fic. But believe me nothing can stop me from writing this, unless it was the end of the world that is. I've decided to change the name from 'Black Wolves' to 'Night Wolves', due to the fact that I was thinking of a catchy name thus choosing this one.  
  
Summary: Two sibling thieves call themselves Night Wolves, once a happy family of four; their mother was killed one night while they where out on a mission and their father was out at work. Leaving their home with their father they arrive at their new home, making a new start and new friends. But can these two siblings pull it of by leading double lives in their new lives? What happens when they start off on business again in their new home making their thieving name known to the neighbor hood? What if a certain silver haired detective starts to pursue them but instead makes one of them fall completely head over heels for him and gets his heart stolen by one of the thieves?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, although I wish I did.but I don't. The cast from Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Kagara Hiyoshi belongs to me.  
  
Chapter One: Puzzling Matters and Still Out at Sea!  
  
Just as I remember from last night, we were going to go to the docks but the police spotted us and chased us all the way. Thankfully our father was on the ship, with the ramp almost in as he pulled out of the harbor. I just hoped that I would get a nice peaceful time sleeping, but then again there was a knock on the door that just wouldn't stop bothering me.  
  
"Lady Kagome wake up, your father wishes to you come to breakfast." One of the maids knocked on the door of the room where a long black hair girl slept.  
  
Sitting up on her bed, the young woman with long black hair opened her blue-grayish eyes, she had two lavender streaks on each side of her cheeks and her nails were neat and a little bit long. She sighed as she stretched, then walked to her huge closet; it was much bigger than her one back home in the mansion.  
  
She sighed as she remembered what happened last night, "Those baka police officers, almost got Kouga and I."  
  
Just then she heard a knock on her door, calling out from her closet she asked who it was. To her surprise it was her brother's voice, she immediately told him that he was allowed to come in to her room.  
  
"Well, you're up early Niisan." She said in a matter of fact tone of voice, "I don't remember you ever getting up so early back at home."  
  
Her brother raised his eyebrow, he had black hair that was kept up in a high ponytail and was never let down. Her brother had blue eyes, unlike hers that were blue-grayish. The fact was that her brother was really her half-brother, but her mother Ayame adopted him so he became more like her brother and not half-brother. Since she was only three at the time her mother adopted him after his mother Reiko died.  
  
"So, were still out at sea till we come to our destination Kagome." Kouga said with a sigh, he was quite unprepared for what happened last night. Although he had to admit it was quite unexpected that the police would even see them.  
  
Kagome just chuckled at his worried expression on his face, it was a clear, as the blue sky it's self that her older brother was completely baffled none the less worried still yet. This amused her; she knew what he was thinking so she just left him in his thoughts as she left to go to her bathroom and change.  
  
~*~  
As soon as she closed the door of her bathroom she sighed in relief, locking the door she placed her new clothes on the counter at the farthest end of the sink. Turning the shower on till it was warm enough she striped down and tossed her clothes in her laundry bin beside the wall the farthest to the shower.  
  
Once in side the shower she relaxed, her mind was running with thoughts of the previous night. Although it seemed strange to her how the police spotted them while they were retreating in the shadows, this puzzled her that how the cops got to their house so fast to the scene.  
  
Kagome thought to herself as she scrubbed her hair with shampoo that smelled like lavender and lilacs, 'Usually the police take a while to get to the scene..what makes it so different this time around?'  
  
She finished with her shower and wrapped her towel around her body, after blow drying her hair and changing into a new kimono which was a dark purple- blue color that brought out her lavender streaks on her cheeks and her blue- grayish eyes. Looking in her reflection in the mirror, she saw her mother's living image of inside of her. Kagome smiled at her reflection before she left the bathroom and back into her room.  
  
~*~  
Once entering back into her room, Kouga looked up; what he saw stunned him. He saw that his sister wore one of their mothers' kimonos from back home, although he didn't notice that his jaw dropped at the sight of his sister. The only thing he noticed that brought him back to realty was when he heard a small giggle come from Kagome.  
  
"You know Niisan if you keep your mouthing hanging open like that any longer bugs my fly into your mouth." She giggled, "That would be something father would just love too see you get in trouble for, since it's so rude and very not pleasing to uphold the family name."  
  
Kouga frowned a bit but then smiled after then stood up "Hai...now lets go see father before he gets angry."  
  
This caused Kagome to laugh a little at her brother's response, she took his hand and led him out of her room down the hallway towards the huge dinning room area on their father's cruise ship. Usually their family went on cruises as a family on their private cruise ship, and had everything they needed on the ship except for shopping malls. ~*~  
Once they reached the huge dining room, Kagome already noticed her father sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper while sipping his coffee. The two siblings sat on each side of their father, Kagome on his left and Kouga on his right. Both siblings became silent, neither side wanting to be the first one to speak to their father after what happened last night.  
  
"Why are you two so quiet?" Kedou asked his two children, "You both are usually so eager to chat in the morning." This lead him to be suspicious of his children's actions, he knew what happened last night and had a hunch they stopped off at their house before heading to the docks, only to be spotted by the police some how.  
  
"Father, how do you suppose the police found us so easily?" Kouga asked his father while eating his toast. Kedou went silent at his son's question; he stole a glance at his daughter on the side of him. To his amazement, Kagome was just sitting there eating in silence minding her own business; Kedou was quite puzzled by his daughters' sudden quietness.  
  
"I'm supposing that some one saw you both some how.." he frowned a bit, "But that would be highly impossible with our own guards would hold them off till we'd be ready."  
  
"Ootusan..Oniisan, has it occurred to you that some one might be after us and is working for the police." She stated to her family in a monotone voice as she keeps eating her breakfast not minding the stares she was getting from her father and brother.  
  
"What makes you say that Kagome-chan?" her father asked her calmly as he sipped his coffee, waiting for his daughter to answer him. As if on cue Kagome placed her utensils down properly with out a sound and picked up her teacup carefully taking a sip.  
  
"Because, Ootusan, does it not seem strange that some how the police found out about Okkasan's murdering not to mention that they also some how spotted Kouga and I dashing away." Kagome said to them, despite her young looks of sixteen her wisdom of words made it seem that she was far older than that, but then again her temper and outbursts reminded every one that she was still a sixteen year old.  
  
"Hm, your quite right about that Imouto-chan, it does seem strange." Kouga said as he finished eating his breakfast and was down leaning back in his chair. Kedou was raised his eyebrow at his son's manners, the Komashiro family was a well-known family although they acted like a normal family.  
  
"Oniisan, you have such bad manners at the table when father is around." Kagome stated bluntly to him as she slipped her tea quietly. Kouga just shook his head at his younger sister, even for a girl as young as she, he had to admit she acted older than she really is.  
  
"Any way this is a most bizarre matter that has all of our minds pressed tightly on the matter." Their father said, "But let me tell you this, since we've run out of our other home we shall be going to our new home."  
  
"New home Ootusan?" Kagome said in a not so surprised tone, "Where is it this time, hm?"  
  
"Yah, Ootusan, where?" Kouga asked a bit bored, since they've been moving around for the longest time due to there parent's so called jobs they did. Where they previously lived had been their fifth place they lived, but it was their longest place they stayed.  
  
"It's Tokyo, Japan." Kedou said to them in a monotone voice, "Don't worry, you both will be able to start up a storm in about four weeks after we settle in."  
  
Both siblings' eyes shone with amusement, Kagome smirked while Kouga grinned madly. Kedou chuckled at his children's expression; he knew how they felt exactly whenever they moved only to start up again. But then again it never ceased to amaze him on how well his own kids could do their jobs.  
  
"Oh don't worry Ootusan, I'm sure we'll find quite a lot of fun where we'll be going." Kouga said as he cracked his knuckles, "Can't wait to get started though."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement with her elder brother, "Hai, I must agree with you, Oniisan." She kept her table manners as politely as possible with out letting her excitement get the best of her at the mention of what her father said.  
  
"Calm down both of you Kouga.Kagome, we still have three more weeks till we come to our destination." Their father said as he stood up and left the room towards his office onboard their cruise ship.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome stood up and walked over to the huge window to the right farthest side of the dining room, "Kouga, you know what this means don't you?" She said as she looked out at the sea from the window.  
  
"Yup, seems like Ootusan has his eyes set on something." Kouga said as he still sat in his chair, "Most likely it has to be something worth tons of value."  
  
"Ootusan, never lets anyone get the best out of us, especially after last nights attempt." Kagome said frowning, her tone becoming a deadly serious tone. Kouga tensed at the sound of his sister's voice, the only time she ever talked like that was the last time her so called ex-boyfriend Hojo dumped her for another girl called Shokana.  
  
"You know you should lay off of the sugar for another week or two Imouto-chan, you're started to get worked up again." Kouga said in a serious yet worried voice. All Kagome did was let out a small sneer of a response.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Author's Notes: Gosh.that took me a while to write the first chapter of this fic, due to too much writers block and school exams. But any way I hope you enjoyed this AU Inu-Yasha fic. For all of you that don't know what "AU" is, it stands for "Alter net Universe". Sorry for my bad spelling some times, but that's due to my lack of caffeine in my system. But I'll let you know this, I'll keep writing and updating. 


	3. Chapter Two: Miroku Has A Sister!

Blood Rose: Forbidden Thief Love  
By: sailorstarwinter  
  
Author's Note: As you've all read in my last note, it took me a long time to get done with the first chapter; not that I'm complaining much though. But I hadn't expected it to take so long to even finish writing, I was thinking it would only take me three days at least to write; guess I thought wrong. Well I can't have everything my way in life; you're all probably wondering how I ever thought of such of an idea of a task to even put a Saint Tail and Inu-Yasha kind of storyline. I personally thought it would be interesting, but any way I hope you enjoy the second chapter of "Blood Rose: Forbidden Thief Love"!  
  
Summary: Two sibling thieves call themselves Night Wolves, once a happy family of four; their mother was killed one night while out on a mission and their father was at work. Leaving their home with their father they arrive at their new home, making a new start and new friends. Can these two siblings pull it of by leading double lives in their new lives? What happens when they start off on business again in their new home making their thieving name known to the neighbor hood? What if a certain silver haired detective starts to pursue them but instead makes one of them fall completely head over heels for him and gets his heart stolen by one of the thieves?  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Inu-Yasha, although I wish I did.but I don't. The cast from Inu-Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Kagara Saga Hoshi belongs to me.  
  
~*~PREVIOUSLY~*~  
  
"Ootusan, never lets anyone get the best out of us, especially after last nights attempt." Kagome said frowning, her tone becoming a deadly serious tone. Kouga tensed at the sound of his sister's voice, the only time she ever talked like that was the last time her so called ex-boyfriend Hojo dumped her for another girl called Shokana.  
  
"You know you should lay off of the sugar for another week or two Imouto-chan, you're started to get worked up again." Kouga said in a serious yet worried voice. All Kagome did was let out a small sneer of a response.  
  
Chapter Two: Miroku Has A Sister?!  
  
"Don't stress out too much Kagome, we cannot mess up on our appearance when we arrive in our new home." Kouga said in a nonchalant voice, as he munched on an apple while watching his sister. Kagome turned around to face him, she smiled brightly at him; the most sweetest and memorable image that he would ever remember his sister smiling fully.  
  
"Niisan, I won't stress out I promise." Kagome smiled as she spoke to him, "Now if you excuse me I'll be in the training room." With out another word she left her brother sitting in the huge dining room of the cruise ship, walking down the hallway towards the stairway that led down to the next level of the ship.  
  
Kouga watched his sister leave the room, "I just hope that this new place will at least heal her broken heart.after what that bastard did to her and after Okkasan's death." He stood up and walked towards his office to check on what their new targets might be soon enough after they got settled in their new home.  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome slid open the sliding doors of the training room once inside the room she shut the doors behind her. Walking to the nearby wall that held various types of weapons, she grabbed a sword that once belonged to her mother.  
  
She started doing various sword techniques that she was taught by the various sword masters that taught her, since her father paid them at a very high price to teach and train his daughter. Kagome remembered she started being trained at the age of four when she could first pick up her father's heavy sword, laughing at the memory to herself as she could picture her younger self-trying to swing the sword around.  
  
After a few moments of training she walked over to the window and looked out at the vast blue ocean to her it seemed so peaceful and calming to the soul. Kagome was too busy looking out of the window that she didn't notice her father walked into the room.  
  
"Kagome what do you find so interesting out the window?" Her father asked her as he watched from the doorway.  
  
Turning around the face him she smiled slightly, "I was just thinking Ootusan that's all." She glanced back out the window again and sighed deeply her hair framing her face making her look serene. Kedou watched his daughter turn back to the window, he could tell that she was deeply hurting about her mother's death, it pained him to see her like this with hardly any cheerfulness when she was by herself in a room.  
  
"Very well then I'll be in my study, don't practice too hard my princess." Kedou said as he walked out of the room down the hallway towards his study. With that said as he left Kagome in the training room, she walked over to the wall where a serious of various wooden weapons were hung one of which were various lengths of naginatas, kendo swords, spears and various types of swords that were real.  
  
Grabbing one of shortest naginatas on the wall she started to do a few warm-up techniques, it made her look like she was dancing on the surface of the water as her long raven hair swirled about her like a black curtain. Her slender long legs moved about gracefully on the polished wooden floor as if she was dancing her hands moved with precise fluid movements but yet held such grace. Anyone could easily mistake her as a weak and fragile woman but they wouldn't know is how deadly she could be just by using a weapon or hand to hand combat.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile in Tokyo in the Tokyo police office, a silver haired eighteen year old walked past the many offices towards the office in the back where he'd soon meet up with the most highly unlikable person that he would ever want to face. Of cores he had to deal with it every day almost, even when he didn't want to.  
  
"Feh.out of all the seven hells some luck I have." muttered the silver haired eighteen year old that knocked on the office door. He opened the door after a few moments of silence fully knowing that he wouldn't even get a response anyway. Once he walked in and shut the door behind him he knew exactly that the person was that he didn't want to face anymore than once a day.  
  
"What did you come here for Inu-Yasha?" A smooth yet cold emotionless voice spoke from behind stack of papers on the desk. This voice held a slight eloquence to it and was not too deep and masculine but it was a little bit gentle.  
  
"Feh.we have a new recruit here to see you." Inu-Yasha stood by the door waiting for a response. While waiting he glanced around at the various small picture frames hanging on the wall. One of those pictures caught his attention, it was a young girl around the age of six with his elder half-brother who was eight at the time they where both smiling and waving. The girl had straight black hair but it was pulled back into a loose braided ponytail, and she also had slate blue eyes that reflected that of a stormy sky.  
  
"Send the new recruit in then." Was the only response that Inu-Yasha got before leaving the room closing the door behind him as he left the office backs to the front desk. He walked down the hallway past the many small office cubicles were some of the higher up officers worked like him; walking though the glass doors he stopped in front of a young woman around seventeen.  
  
"What's your name Miss?" He asked her slightly curious as to why she looked so familiar when he saw her in the morning when he walked in for work.  
  
"I'm Kagara Hoshi." The young woman smiled at him, she was wearing a simple blue suit that matched her slate blue eyes and held a small thin briefcase in front of her as she bowed slightly, "Its nice too meet you.sir." Her slightly long waist length black hair cascaded down her shoulders.  
  
"I'm Inu-Yasha Gensenshi.. you wouldn't happen to be related to." Inu- Yasha slightly bowed to her as well but got interrupted by a being shoved aside by a blue blur that came out from nowhere.  
  
"Why Imoto-chan.you didn't tell me you were going to come here today I would have came to pick you up!" A male voice said that appeared from the blue blur as he picked her up in a hug swinging her around and laughing. This young man was around Inu-Yasha's age, he had short black hair with a small ponytail, which his bangs that covered his blue colored eyes.  
  
The young woman known as Kagara Hoshi blinked a few times as she was so suddenly hugged and being swung around, "Oniisan?!" she exclaimed out of surprise when she realized just who hugged her. Letting out a strangled laugh she smiles as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug; leaving a clueless Inu-Yasha standing there blinking as he watched the two.  
  
"Aa.Inu-Yasha I didn't know you were still standing there." The man laughed, "Forgive me I just heard a certain familiar sweet voice out here and rushed outside the office to find my Imouto standing right here."  
  
This caught Inu-Yasha off guard when the man spoke, "M-Miroku this woman here.is your younger sister the one you keep boasting about?!"  
  
Miroku smiled as he put his arm around his sister's shoulder, "Correct this is her I didn't know that she was going to be here.any I am going to take her to the boss since you are just standing there gawking at my lovely sister." He started to lead Kagara into the office, before they both left they bowed to the still gawking officer  
  
~*~ Inu-Yasha's POV  
  
From the moment I laid my eyes on her I felt this unknown feeling it was something I never felt before even with the previous bitch of a woman that I was supposedly engaged to. But now that I realize it all the pictures in Miroku's office is of that very woman I just didn't realize it till now.  
  
She's beyond pretty than any picture.that.Kagara Hoshi, I wonder if she's seeing any one at the moment. Hmm.perhaps I should ask Miroku since he's her older brother. Man.those slate blue eyes could probably melt a horrid of armies.and her body it's so much better than by far I've seen so far.  
  
~*~  
  
Inu-Yasha walked back into the office still dazed by seeing the blue eyed black haired beauty that he just encountered not to long ago. Sighing soft to himself he wasn't watching where he was going and walked right into the door of his office causing him to knock out. Leaving him sprawled out on the ground with a grin on his face still thinking of a certain slate blue eyed beauty.  
  
~*~  
  
Back out at sea on the Yamigata Family cruise ship; Kedou was busy scanning though some files on his desk, trying to figure out who killed his beloved wife Aya. (AN: Since no one knows the name of Kagome's mother I put it as Aya its sounds nicer that way).  
  
"Chikusho." Kedou swore loudly as he pounded his fist on top his desk causing Koga to walk in from the sudden aggressiveness of his father's temper.  
  
"Otousan what is wrong?" Kouga asked as he stood in front of his father's desk "You're acting not like your usual self and you are acting more aggravated than you normally let on.  
  
Sighing Kedou rubbed his temples as he leaned back into his black velvet chair, "I am most upset at the fact that your Okasan.Kagome's mother..was killed last night when we least expected and we weren't there."  
  
Kouga nodded slowly he too was quite angry and most displeased that his adoptive mother was killed just last night while Kagome and him were out on a mission. Like his father he too knew that Kagome was the one that was mostly affected by the death of her mother.  
  
"Knowing your sister, she will need time to simmer off alone about what happened." Kedou spoke softly as he looked down at the papers on the desk, "I want the both of you to be prepared when we arrive in Tokyo."  
  
Raising his eye brow slightly, Kouga moved to sit down in the chair in front of the desk,"Prepared for what Otousan?"  
  
~*~  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Okay..all you reviewers your going to need to cast a vote on couple pairings! See you all in the next Chapter!!!  
  
Kagome/Sesshomaru  
  
Sango/Miroku  
  
Inu-Yasha/Kagome  
  
Sango/Sesshomaru  
  
Miroku/Kagome  
  
Kagara/Inu-Yasha  
  
Kagara/Sesshomaru  
  
Koga/Sango  
  
Koga/Kagome  
  
Hojo/Kagome  
  
VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! 


End file.
